Dream of the Monsters
by HundredPercentHetalian
Summary: When the monsters - the 'Dream' - recieve a mysterious prophecy from their fellow monster, they find a way not to disappear - by inviting in ALICE into their 'World'. Crossover of Halloween Hetalia and the famous Vocaloid song "Alice the Human Sacrifice"
1. Prologue

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I know I should be working on my other fanfics but I can't stop when I get a good fanfic idea…. **

**Rated T for death and kinda brutal stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice the Human Sacrifice, Hetalia, OR their costumes. Their costumes were drawing by yours truly, Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya on Halloween last year. They were so cute XD Search "Hetalia Halloween" on Google to see them!**

**So, onto the story!**

"Vee!" the werewolf cried. "Is it me, or am I getting smaller?"

"I'm afraid to say," the white fox said worriedly, his lantern swaying in his hands, "That you're correct. You _are_ getting smaller. So am I, and all the rest of us,"

"Veeee~!" the werewolf whimpered. "I don't want to disappear!"

"Me neither!" the polar bear said. "I didn't fulfill my dream yet!"

"What IS your dream-aru?" the Jiang Shi asked.

"To live in a sunflower garden," the polar bear replied with tears in his eyes.

"That's a nice dream, Ivan!" the werewolf said. The polar bear smiled.

"Um, guys?" the ghost said rolling his eyes. "I thought we were trying to find a way to not disappear?"

"Francis-san is right," the fox said calmly. "Let's try to work this out together,"

"I agree with Kiku!" the werewolf said immediately. The Jiang Shi sighed.

"Kiku didn't say anything yet-aru, Feliciano,"

"But I agree with him anyway," the werewolf mumbled, clinging onto the fox's arm.

"Yao, you agree with me, _Да_?" the polar bear put his hand (or paw) on the Jiang Shi's shoulder. The Jiang Shi trembled.

"C'mon guys," the ghost sighed. "Any suggestions?" he turned around. "Arthur? Anything to say?" Behind the ghost was a vampire, leaning against a tree expressionless. "Ar~thur~?" the ghost waved his hand in front of the vampire. The vampire's forest-green eyes were like glass, looking at nothing. The ghost slowly reached for the vampire's fang, and pulled on it. The vampire did absolutely nothing.

"There's something wrong with Arthur!" the werewolf screamed.

"I have to say, Feliciano's right," the ghost said shivering. "Arthur hates it when I pull his fang. Last time I tried, he tried to break by back-bone!"

"But you're ALREADY dead-aru," the Jiang Shi pointed out. "He can't kill you-aru."

"Good thing too," the ghost sighed. "C'mon, Arthur wake u –" The ghost froze. Light slowly came back the vampire's eyes, although it still looked like he was hypnotized.

"…Arthur-san?" the fox asked quietly. The vampire slowly opened his mouth. Everyone froze as soft melody slowly poured out of the vampire's mouth.

* * *

><p>The song ended, and everyone started moving towards the vampire. The vampire blinked, and shook his head a little.<p>

"Huh? What…," he paused. "Did I just –,"

"Well," the ghost smiled weakly. "That's purely shocking,"

"What was that?" the werewolf asked worriedly.

"That song," the ghost smiled. "Might just be the thing to save us," He turned to the vampire. "So? What do you want to do?"

"I already have sight on 'them'," the vampire said, still expressionless. "We just have to go get them. In order,"

"Oh!" the polar bear raised his hand. "Then I want to go first!"

"Go ahead," the vampire said. Suddenly, he turned to the ghost, grabbed his arm and threw him across his back. The ghost landed onto the ground with a huge thud.

"Hey!" the ghost cried. What was that for?"

"That's for messing with my fang." the vampire huffed. The ghost mumbled a few things, and stood up.

"Well then guys," the polar bear giggled. "I'm gonna get going!"

The sky above them was blood red.

**A/N: Yes, this is a prologue. I was able to finish this so quickly, I finished the 'First Alice' chapter in the same day!**

**Info:**

**Jiang Shi – a Chinese hopping zombie XD**

**So Kiku, Feliciano, Ivan, Yao, Francis and Arthur are the entire "Dream". Yeah, that's a really random setting XD**

**Oh, and thank you to CanDoAnythingNow for introducing me to "Alice the Human Sacrifice"! You got me really dragged in.**

**So on to the First Alice!**


	2. The First ALICE

**A/N: Let's get started with the "First Alice"! **

Alfred hummed and walked as he twirled his chainsaw in his hand. His hockey mask on his head rattled each time he took a step. His orange jacket, with a hint of green on the end swayed in the wind. The tiny town was shining in the dawn. Alfred suddenly stopped humming, and walking. In front of him, was a polar bear. Not an ordinary polar bear, he looked like human. He had on a white jacket, a belt collar around his neck, and white fluffy ears.

"H – Hello," the polar bear said shyly.

"…You aren't human, are you?" Alfred asked with a smile. "You're a monster,"

"…yes," the polar bear said. "Um…what's that chainsaw for?" he said, pointing at the huge chainsaw in Alfred's hands.

"Oh, this baby?" Alfred said, resting the chainsaw on his shoulder.

"Is it for…killing?" the polar bear asked.

"No way!" Alfred laughed. "I don't kill people, no matter what!"

"Then…you're a lumberjack?" the polar bear asked innocently. Alfred shook his head smiling.

"You see, I'm a hero!"

"A hero?"

"Yeah," Alfred adjusted his hockey mask on the side of his head. "I just scare the bad guys with this. The outfit too,"

"Um…you…,"

"Alfred,"

"Alfred, do you mind…," the polar bear shifted uneasily. "Coming to my 'World'?"

"…what?" Alfred said. "Your 'World'?"

"Mm hm," the polar bear nodded. "You see my 'World'… it's infested by evil spirits. And my friends and I…we're so weak we can't fight against them. Can you come save us?"

"It'll be my pleasure!" Alfred smiled happily. "I'm the hero!"

"Great!" the polar bear cried. "Follow me!" He suddenly turned around and ran off.

"Hey, Mr. Monster!" Alfred cried, and started running after the polar bear. He saw the polar bear run into a corner bend. Alfred chased after him, went around the corner – and stopped.

There was a door in front of him. The polar bear was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he… go in the door?" Alfred said to himself. He walked towards the door. It was a red door, no different from any other doors in the World. He gently traced the door knob with his index finger. "A spade," He quietly mumbled. He gulped, turned the knob, and pulled the door open. It was pitch dark inside. He couldn't even see the ground.

"Come on!" he heard the polar bear's joyful voice from deep within the dark road. Alfred shook his head.

"Hold on!" he cried, and ran into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>The first ALICE was a wrathful man of the spade<em>

_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand."_

"Whoa," Alfred mumbled. In front of him, was a huge forest. "Hey, Mr. Monster?" Alfred called. He heard slight laughing from deep within the foods. Nervously, he started to walk. Suddenly, something tugged on his sleeve. He jumped and turned around, and saw a little boy.

"Please help!" the boy cried desperately. "The evil spirits – they're attacking my home!"

"Sure thing!" Alfred cried. "Lead the way!" The boy ran into the forest, and Alfred followed him. Soon, he came to a house made with straw. There were two men, holding flaming torches closing in at the house.

"My mother and my baby sister's in there!" the boy screamed. Alfred quickly pulled the string on his chainsaw. The two men looked at him.

"Get away!" Alfred cried. The two men tried to run away, but Alfred quickly caught both of them and pinned them towards the ground. "Hey, where's the prison?" Alfred asked the boy.

"We – We don't have one," the boy stammered. "This 'World'…it has no prison. No cell,"

"That's certainly messed up," Alfred mumbled. "But – I just can't let them go…,"

"Then kill them,"

"What?" Alfred snapped his head back in shock. The polar bear was standing there, behind the boy. The boy didn't react at all, as if he knew this will happen all along. "Mr. Monster…,"

"What this boy said is true," The polar bear smiled. "We don't have prison in this 'World'. Instead, we just kill them,"

"But that's…," Alfred bit his lip.

"Think about it, hero!" The polar bear laughed. "If we can get rid of all criminals in the 'World' – then get rid of them forever, _Да_?" Alfred stayed quiet for a long time. But then, he smiled.

"You know what Mr. Monster?" he chuckled. "You're right," He swung up the chainsaw, its blades buzzing dangerously. The two men screamed.

Their voices stopped.

* * *

><p>"<em>Never hesitating to slay all within his way."<em>

Alfred laughed, as he walked along the path in the forest. He looked behind him.

"Look, Mr. Monster!" he cried. "Look at how many criminals I defeated!" But behind him, was just a path of blood, and dead bodies. Alfred chuckled. "You come and go, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland.<em>_"_

He hummed and kept walking, his chainsaw dripping with blood. He looked up at the sky.

"Huh. Its night already," he said, and smiled.

* * *

><p>"<em>Deep into the forest, ALICE walked the line,"<em>

He kept walking through the forest, and soon he reached a giant tree, in the center of the forest. He looked at the tree.

"Wow," he whistled. "That's one big tree," He started to walk towards it – when something grabbed his ankle. He looked down, and saw a vine gripping his foot. "Hey!" he cried, and slashed his blade the vine. The vine dropped to the ground, green juice oozing out of its wound. He looked at the tree. "So you're a criminal too?" he asked, smiling. "Then I guess I'll eliminate you as well!" He ran towards the bark of the tree. Another vine swung his way, as if it had a mind of its own. He sliced it again. Another one came he swung his chainsaw, but the vine dodged, and grabbed his arm. "Let go!" Alfred struggled. Another vine came, and grabbed his foot. More and more vines grabbed onto his body, and soon his was lifted in the air, with vines wrapping around his body. "Stop, criminal!" Alfred screamed.

"Did you know?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked towards the voice, struggling in the vines. "Mr. Monster…," The polar bear was standing beside the bark of the tree. He patted the three.

"This tree is known as the 'Banisher of Evil',"

"Then make it let me go!" Alfred ordered. "I'm no villain!"

"Really?" The polar bear asked innocently. "Then what about those people you killed?" Alfred gasped, and looked back at the path he came from.

Blood. Bodies.

"No," he mumbled. The polar bear laughed.

"See?" he said. "You're a criminal. Actually," the polar bear put his hand (or paw) on his chin. "You're the most horrible criminal this 'World' has ever had!" Alfred struggled, trying to slash the vines away. He screamed, as one vine bent his wrist. The blood-painted chainsaw dropped from his hand, and clattered on the ground. The vines were tangled around him so much, that now only his face was showing. The polar bear smiled. "I thought you didn't kill people no matter what. Hm? Mr. Hero?"

"No," Alfred mumbled again.

"_Captured and Imprisoned as an embodiment of sin,"_

Alfred looked at the voice, and stared in horror. On a branch of the tree, was a vampire smiling and singing. The polar bear looked at him, and chuckled.

"There you are, Arthur!"

"Help!" Alfred cried, but the vampire kept singing. His blue cape swayed in the wind, his fangs glimmering in the moonlight. Another vine came at his face. Alfred screamed.

"_If it weren't for the murderous wake left behind_

_No one would suspect that," _

The vine wrapped around his face, engulfing him. Forever.

"_H__e had ever been."_

* * *

><p>"Nicely done Ivan!" the werewolf cried at the polar bear. The polar bear smiled.<p>

"Thank you Feliciano!"

"Okay, next it's mine turn!" the werewolf yelped joyfully. "Are you fine with that Arthur?"

"Go ahead," the vampire said. "I don't mind,"

"Yay!" the werewolf gave the vampire a tackle hug. The vampire sighed, and the werewolf trotted away.

"'The Magic Song of Prophecy'," the ghost mumbled, as he came next to the vampire. "Haven't heard that from you for such a long time, huh?"

"Shut up," the vampire huffed. The ghost chuckled.

"Arthur,"

"Hm?"

"It won't be long,"

**A/N: So…yeah. First Alice. **

**Story behind the First Alice:**

**The First Alice was first a very kind woman, who defeated evil for the helpless. But after the came to the 'Dream', she started killing the criminals. Therefore, she became the biggest criminal there was. She herself thinks that she's still normal, and that nothing's wrong with her. **

**Guess who'll be the Second Alice XD I'll work on it as fast as I can, but my dad is getting angry at me for spending my time in front of the computer for so long every day, so I might take a while T-T**

**Does it look like it has FrUk to you? 'cause it sure does to me... - _ -;**

**Well, see you again!**


End file.
